Calm Night
by Deeor
Summary: A fan made story line on my favorite manga one piece. zoroxrobin coupling. THe straw hat crew are now on the new world. what kind of adventures will they encounter? hope you all like this one
1. Calm night

**Calm Night**

After the incident in the Holy Land of Mariejois. The straw Hat crew finally rejoined and is now headed to the new world with their new nakama's Boa Hancock and crocodile. At the ship luffy was on his normal spot looking at the distance, while usopp was on his workshop. Working on his new weapon, chopper was dumbfounded looking at sanji who was all over Hancock.

"is there anything I can get you hancock-chan?" asked sanji with heart shaped eyes and eyebrows dancing.

"I want nothing." said hancock not looking at him but looking at luffy on the head of sunny.

Sanji being persistent insist in asking "do you like some tea or maybe some water" sanji looking at her. "I know maybe some wine"

Hancock looked at him "yes, I would like some wine" said hancock with a small smile.

"yes hancock-chan!! I will give you the finest wine I could offer" said the love struck cooked. Heart shape eyes and dancing while he went to the kitchen.

"luffy-kun, are you okay there" hancock said to luffy.

"yes hamcock." said luffy with a big grin on his face.

Hancock blushed and thought._ He smiled at me._

Brook was playing a happy song while crocodile was sitting at a chair.

Meanwhile at the crows nest.

Zoro was polishing his precious katanas. While he thought that the ship seems to be more noisy than before_. _Looking down on the deckhe noticed that a certain member of the crew was missing. _Robin isn't there. Where could she possibly be. _Hethought, _wait, why am I looking for her? She usually seats at the corner of the deck reading some books. _Wait, he thought. why did I know this?_ And why am I thinking of her? _He asked himself. Busy thinking, zoro didn't realize that robin was there with him at the crows nest reading a book. When she looked at zoro. She noticed that the swordsman was in a deep thought.

"Mr. Swordsman" said robin faintly.

Zoro looked and was shocked to see robin holding a book and seating on a small couch. "Oi, when did you get here" said zoro looking at robbing a bit startled

"A few minutes ago Mr. Swordsman" said robin with a small smile.

"A few minutes?" said zoro looking at robin confused.

"Yes Mr. swordsman, I asked for your permission but you didn't say anything that's why I went in" said robin looking at him and smiled.

"Maybe I wasn't paying that much attention" said zoro shrugging.

"Do you a problem Mr. Swordsman" asked robin looking at him very closely.

"Oi, what made you say that?" Angrily yelled zoro.

"Nothing Mr. swordsman, I just thought that something was bothering you. That's wh" before she could finish "I'M FINE!" said zoro and went back to polishing his swords.

"I see" said robin looking down. She looked at him then she smiled. "thank you for letting me stay here for a while Mr. swordsman"

Zoro just waved his hand. Not looking at robin.

Robin then went down to deck and saw crocodile looking at her.

"How are you miss All Sunday, I mean Nico robin" said crocodile.

Robin paused for a moment then said "I'm quite fine Mr.0 I mean crocodile" heading for the kitchen looking down.

Meanwhile on the crows nest.

Zoro was thinking about his actions towards robin and was feeling guilty. _Why did I say that to her? Why did I pushed her off like that?_ said zoro moving his head. _Why is she here on the first place? Why? She always read on deck._ Then he realized that Crocodile was down on deck. _I shouldn't have done that to robin._ Said zoro to himself. "I should tell her I'm sorry" said zoro "but how" he said again. "DAMN IT!!" he yelled, why am I thinking like this?! Robin is part of his nakama. But is that the only reason. Zoro was shrugging his head when usopp came up.

"zoro, it's time to eat" said usopp

Zoro didn't hear what usopp said.

"Oi, zoro! It time to eat!!" said usopp loudly. But still zoro didn't seem to react.

"Oi ZORO!!!!!!!!!" yelled usopp at his ear.

"DAMN IT!! What do you want?" yelled zoro angrily.

"sa…san..sanji s..sa..said its time to eat…" said usopp a bit shook up by zoro's face.

"Ok…" said zoro then stood up, fixed his katanas on his side then went down with usopp.

On the kitchen.

"FOOD!!! IM HUNGRY!!! FOOD!!! Sanji, Can we eat already!!!" Luffy was yelling

"SHUT UP!" yelled sanji. You have to wait until everyone is here before you start eating!

"but I'm so hungry" said luffy sobbing.

"I want to eat!!" said luffy. "I feel like my stomach is residing" brook added. "as if I have a stomach" said brook laughing. "yohohoho"

Nami was looking at every one. "where is usopp and zoro" said name

"usopp called zoro name-san" said robin with a smile.

"is that so? They better come here quick. Because if they don't all their food will be eaten by Luffy" said nami punching luffy on the head. "stop eating!"

Then usopp and zoro went in. Zoro glanced at robin while he walked towards his chair. "Oi" said zoro.

"Finally I can eat!" said luffy taking a piece of roast on the table.

Nami punched his head again. "WAIT UNTIL THEY SIT!" yelled nami at luffy.

"but I'm hungry" said luffy holding his head.

"poor luffy" whispered chopper to Frankie.

When zoro and usopp sat down. "YOSH! LET'S EAT!" yelled luffy. Then took a big slice of meat then put it in his mouth. "It's delicious" said luffy smilling.


	2. Moon Shines

**Moon Shines**

While eating, the usual chaos that happened.

"Oi, luffy! That's mine" yelled usopp trying to get his piece of chicken on luffy

"No! This is mine!" said luffy pushing away usopp.

"Give that back, I was saving it for later" said usopp trying his best to reach the chicken.

"THIS IS GOOD!" yelled luffy, while eating the usopps chicken then smiled and clapping his hands.

"Luffy-kun, here, you can have my chicken too" said hancock looking at luffy smiling

"Thank you Hamcock!" said luffy with his huge grin! "WAAAAAA! This is good!" yelled luffy smiling.

"Oi! That's hancock's chicken! Don't eat that!" yelled sanji fire burning in his eyes. "I made that special for her!" angrily said sanji

"Its ok Sanji-san" said hancock blushing _Luffy was smiling at me. What is this that I'm feeling. Should I give the rest of my food to him? _thought Hancock.

while the rest was in chaos fighting over the last piece of roast meat on the table.

Chopper looked at nami and asked. "where are we headed tomorrow"

nami looked at chopper and said "We are still heading to the island of Drazil chopper" smiling

"I see" said chopper smiling back then continue to eat.

"how long of a journey will it take for us to reach that island sister-Nami" asked Frankie drinking a bottle of cola.

"I think 10 more days Frankie" said nami who continue her eating "AHHHHH, 10 more days? thats a pretty long journey" said Frankie nodding his head. Nami then looked at frankie.

"yes its a pretty long trip. I hope we wont run out of supplies most specially FOOD" said nami while looking at luffy eating.

"i see what you mean sister nami" said frankie looking at luffy.

luffy finally realised that the two were looking at him. "YOSH! More food for me" yelled luffy then grab nami and frankie's plates. Nami then punched luffy on the head. "IDIOT!! THIS IS MINE!!" yelled nami angrily.

Nami then sat down and continue eating. when she looked at the rest and noticed that robin was in a gloomy mood. "robin, is something wrong?" said nami drinking a cup of mocha.

Startled, Robin looked at nami "Yes, I'm quite Fine Ms. Navigator" said robin with a small smile

Zoro, Heard nami's question on robin and looked at robin and he thought that _Yeah, she looks like she is sad or something is bothering her. _Then he paused and thought that _Did I Made robin sad? I should talk to her, _he thought nodding his head.

After Dinner, The rest of the straw hat crew was on their rooms getting ready to sleep. At the ladies quarters, Nami and hancock was getting ready for their beauty rest while robin was fixing her things for her night watch.

"Are you really Okay?" asked nami to robin

Robin just nodded her head and gave a small smile at nami, Then she went out. Sanji was there, "robin-swan!! Here's a cup of coffee to warm you up this night" said sanji with heart shaped eyes

"I can accompany you if you want?" sanji added.

Robin just smiled at him. "Its okay cook-san, Thank you for this coffee" said robin with a small warm smile.

"are you sure?" asked sanji

"Yes -san" said robin sanji nodded then said "Ok then"

"I also made you some pastries, its on the kitchen" added sanji looking goofy at robin.

"thank you Mr. cook" said robin with a smile. "AHHHH, I can die Happy!" said sanji looking at robin.

Robin just smiled then went up to the crows nest. There she just sat down and opened her book.

"Such a beautiful night" said robin to her self looking at the sky. The full moon was very visible and the stars looked so clear. Then she started to read her book.

As the night went on, she noticed that her cup of coffee was empty. she closed her book then put it on the table, Then she went down to the kitchen where she fixed a cup of coffee and took a slice of cake that sanji prepared for her.

Then she went back to the crows nest.

"Oi" she heard a voice.

She looked at the crows nest trying to locate where the voice came from, and was shocked to see who the voice came from.

"Mr. Swordsman, What are you doing here?" said robin looking confused.

"I just came up here because I can't sleep" said zoro shrugging his head.

"i see" robin said then sat on the couch.

then zoro said "Oi, is it ok to stay with you for a while until i get sleepy?

"okay mr. swordsman" robin just smiled softly.

then zoro looked at her "Oi, is there something wrong?" robin just looked at him a bit puzzled at the swordsmans question.

"yes, i'm " she said then continue to read her book.

Zoro mumbled and looked at her,  
_she really is Something._ Zoro thought to himself._ Maybe it was really my imagination. but should tell her.._ before he could finish his thought.

Robin stood up then closed the window and looked and said. "Mr. Swordsman, I think you should get some rest"

zoro looked at robin then she smiled at him.

"I'm not yet sleepy" said zoro then

"why is she telling me to sleep?" he mummbled.

"i see, But its already late" said robin looking at her watch.

"didn't you hear me?" said zoro shrugging his head.

Then robin giggled, "I think my ears are broken" she said softly with I smile. "Why can't you sleep ?" she asked him.

"Nothing, i'm just thinking of something" said zoro. "i see" said robin. "Oi, did I offended you a while ago?" zoro said leaning on the wall. "if I do I'm sorry" said zoro looking at her.

Robin was shocked to hear that from him. She only thought that she miss heard him. then she said "why are you thinking that ?"

"you did not do anything to offend me " robin said looking at him.

"while we were having our dinner, you looked like their was something bothering you" he said.

then he crossed his arms, "I'm the only one you talked to before dinner. so i thought that i caused something to bother you" said zoro looking at the ceiling.

"Thats why i'm telling you that i'm sorry if have done something wrong" said zoro still looking at the ceiling.

Robin was shocked at his words and thought _why? Did he Noticed that? Is he really affected with my emotions? If so… why? _

Robin looked at zoro with a smile, then looked out the window. "The moon looks very beautiful isn't it ?" she said trying to change the topic.

"Oi" said zoro angrily "are you going to accept my Apology?" said zoro shrugging.

Robin looked at him then smiled. "I won't accept your apology" said robin looking at him.

"WHAT!!!!" said zoro angrily "WHY??!!!!!" he added.

"because" robin looked out the window, then looked at him. "You did not cause any sadness" said robin.

"In fact Your making me happy now" robin said then looked on his face then smiled.

**

* * *

I hope you all like my story.**

**Next chapter will be uploaded later.**

**Please review. Thank you=)**


	3. Cloudy Horizon

I don't own one piece or the characters in the story. Its simply fan made=)

* * *

**Cloudy Horizon**

Still shocked at what robin said him, zoro was in a state of confusion. He did not expect to hear words like that being said to him by anyone never the less robin. _did she just told me that i make her happy?  
_

He always thought of robin as a cold and serious type of woman who is only interested in finding the RIO PONEGLYPH. _although she always gives me a smile when i look at her._ shurgging his head. _Why am I thinking like this._ he thought again, then he paused her words can't get out of his head.

"What the hell?" zoro said to himself "did she just told me that I make her happy?" asking again to himself.

"Oi, What did you say?" finally asked zoro to robin.

Robin just looked at him then smiled. "I have already told you Mr. swordsman and I won't repeat it again" robin chuckled then looked at the the window.

"Look at how peaceful the sea is and hor the moon shines" said robin looking outside. "don't you think that this night is special?"

Zoro looked outside. "I don't see anything special on this night" he said. "If you ask me, it's just the same as the other nights he saw" he added, "the sea is not that calm in my eyes and the moon just gives an erie feel" said zoro briefly.

Robin looked at him. "I see, Is that so Mr. swordsman" said robin looking at him.

Zoro stopped and looked at robin and realized that he shouldn't have said such words to her. _Why did I have to say such a stupid thing! _He thought.

"I know that you won't understand what I said" said zoro softly shrugging his head then looked outside.

"I won't understand what?" asked robin looking at him confused.

zoro looked at her. "maybe your right ." said robin looking at him

"No" said zoro. robin just looked at him puzzled. "NO?!" asked robin confused.

"I mean.." he paused then looked at her "I'm not really good at words" zoro blushed a bit then looked out the window. "I'm not use to this kind of Conversations" said zoro added.

Robin giggled "Is that so? If you are not good with words, Then how about showing me what you want to say ?" teased robin then smiled.

Zoro was shocked at what robin said "Oi, What are you saying!" said zoro angrily and turned to looked at her.

"nothing Mr. swordsman" said robin smiling.

"I'm sorry, if I brought this up" said robin holding her elbow and looking up.

Zoro then looked at her. And thought _she is really beautiful._ thousht zoro._ how she carry her self on this kind of situations is remarkable. I never met any woman that has her spirit._ he thought looking at her.

Robin noticed that zoro was looking at her. "is there something wrong " asked robin with a smile.

Zoro blushed, "N..No…theirs Nothing is wrong" said zoro briefly shrugging his head. _Why did I just Thought about that. I mean she really is pretty, but… _

Robin then looked again outside then noticed that the clouds blocked the moon. "zoro-kun, Do you like someone here in the ship?" asked robin faintly. Zoro was shocked on what robin said but pretended not to hear it.

"Oi, are you saying something?" asked zoro scratching his head.

"Nothing Mr. swordsman, i was just thinking out loud" said robin with a faint smile.

"She asked me if I like somebody" mumbled zoro. He did not Thought of that, But he knows that robin was always on his mind and he can't seem to get her out even if he tried. but he knows that he can't because it will just ruin his training and if he Falls in-love with somebody it may prevent him in achieving his goal. _But will it really affect my goal if i love someone?_ he asked himself.

Then he looked at robin. Then he thought _Yeah, robin is a strong person, and i think that she will not interfere or be a burden on my trainning._ Then he paused._ why did I just think that.__ Why did she ask me that in the first place? Is she telling me something? _

Robin looked at him then she smiled. "Its already late Mr. Swordsman, aren't you sleepy yet?" asked robin. "if you want to sleep you can go" added robin

Zoro just nodded his head. Then walk to the hatch going down to the deck, but before going down.

"I heard you" said zoro faintly robin looked at him

"pardon?" asked robin a bit confused.

"I said I heard what you said to me, If I like somebody" said zoro shrugging his head. "I do like someone." said zoro stopping.

Robin just nodded. "I see" She must be a lucky girl, said robin with a forced smile.

Then zoro looked at her. "Yeah, I never thought I like her until recently"

Then he paused, Then looked at her then looked outside.

"I see" said robin looking at him. zoro just looked at her.

"is it ok if I spend the night here?" said zoro, robin just looked at him. then she smiled.

"If you want to , that would be nice" said robin with a smile.

then robin continue on reading her book then she look at zoro, He was just looking outside the window. "" she said softly but zoro didn't look at her.

then a long silence. _Why did i have to ask that to him?_ robin asked to herself. _I just want to know if he has any interest in girls here.._ she thought again. _I just want to know if he finds me attractive. _she thought looking at her book.

then looked at zoro who was standing on the corner.

"Are you sure you want to spend the night here ? said robin

zoro just looked at her then nodded never saying anything._ What am i doing_ He thought to himself, _I should talk to her. _then when he looked at her.

"Im sorry Mr. swordsman" robin said faintly.

"Oi, what are saying sorry for?" said zoro who was a little confused.

"for asking you that question" said robin looking at him.

"i'm sorry.." she said again.

"Oi, don't be saying sorry" zoro said loudly.

robin just looked at him and said "i'm sorry if i asked that question "

Zoro stopped then looked at her then he walked to her. "don't be sorry" he said briefly. then he opened the hatch door.

then robin hold his hand before he went down. "I like you, thats the reason I asked that question" she said looking at his face.

Zoro just looked at her, "I..." robin said then let go.

then he looked at her. "I told you don't be sorry" said zoro looking at her. she paused for a bit.

then zoro looked at her then he smiled. "I LIKE YOU TOO. said zoro to robin. robin paused for a bit then thought_ DID HE JUST SAY THAT HE LIKES ME?_ "What did you say ?" asked robin Looking at him.

zoro just looked at her. "I told you already, And I won't repeat that." said zoro with a big grin.

then robin just smiled at zoro "Is that so zoro-kun?" then a long silence again.

Zoro thought._ I finally said what i feel.. but why isn't she talking to me.._ trying to break the silence. zoro thought of something to say to robin.

"Oi are you sleepy?" zoro asked her briefly. Robin looked puzzled._ Damn, why did i Choose to say that!_ he thought to himself.

"No , im not yet sleepy " said robin smiling while looking at him. zoro was shocked to hear that she replied to his question. then zoro just smiled back.

"It's pretty late you should go back to your quarters and sleep" teased robin smiling then looking at him.

zoro just looked at her "Oi, I told ill spend the night here." zoro with a grin then went to robin then fixed her hair.

robin smiled at him then looked outside "look at the beautiful moon" said robin. zoro just looked outside then looked at robin.

"yes you are beautiful" said zoro faintly. Robin looked at him then smiled.

as the night went on. zoro just stayed with robin and the two started to share a bond.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter.**

**Next chapter preview……..**

**What a sunny day. Ohh, look at that.**

**a man on his boat under attack by a sea king!**


	4. Unknown Fisher

**Unknown Fisher**

As the morning arrived, zoro Woke up because of the sun shining on his eyes. Then he thought of what happened last night. When He finally remembered what happened that night he just smiled and thought that its just a dream, but realized that it was true when he saw robin sleeping there a couch infront of him. He looked at her then smiled. he stood up then Headed to the window, and stretched his arms and yawned. The air was cold but there was the sun shinning. Robin wake up hearing zoro yawning.

"Morning " said robin softly with a smile.

Zoro looked at her. "Morning robin" said zoro with a smile.

Robin smiled and fixed her hair, "How was your sleep zoro-kun?" asked robin looking at him.

"It was great" said zoro "I haven't got that kind of sleep before" he added. "I wonder what made it special this time?" said zoro with a big grin on his face.

Robin just blushed and looked at him "well Mr. swordsman, You have the great pleasure of spending the night with me sleeping in a room with me" robin said with a smile.

"is that so?" asked zoro with a big grin.

"yes" said robin. Zoro Looked at her and thought _She really is something..._

"is this it?" said zoro looking at her. Robin just looked at him "what is it Mr. swordsman?" asked robin a bit confused.

Zoro just looked at her "Are we..." asked zoro shrugging.

Robin just smiled. "I don't know what you are taking about mr. swordsman" said rodin with a giggle.

He looked at her then walk to her then hold fixed her hair then kissed her forehead."there do you get what I mean?" said zoro with a huge grin.

Robin just smiled. "I don't know Mr. Swordsman…" zoro stopped and looked at her dumbfounded. "What Do you mean?" he asked loudly then shrugging his head.

Robin hold her hands then looked at zoro, "what will happen if they found out" asked robin looking down. "WHO?" said zoro then he paused "Luffy and the others?" said zoro briefly.

Robin just nodded her head and looked worried. Zoro just gave her a hug. "If you want we can keep it a secret until your ready to tell them" said zoro with a big grin. Robin just looked at him and smiled. Zoro was about to kiss robin when they heard someone going up the ladder. Zoro suddenly stopped and looked at robin.

"Robin-swan! Are you awake?" said a love struck sanji.

"SHIT!!!" said zoro. Robin just smiled at him then walked towards the couch. "Zoro-kun, you should pick up your weights" said robin smiling while opening her book. Zoro just looked at her confused. And robin just smiled.

When zoro was about to pick up his weights, The hatch door opened.

"Robin-swan!! Robin-swan!!" said the sanji with eyes shape like hearts.

"how are you robin-swan?" said sanji looking at robin.

"I'm fine , thank you for asking" robin politely answered.

"Do you want some coffee robin-swan?" said sanji. While zoro was dumbfounded looking at him.

"sheeshhh," said zoro faintly looking at the love struck cook.

Then sanji looked at him, "Oi, MARIMO!! What are you doing here?!!" asked sanji angrily "WHY!!!!" repeated sanji

"I don't need to answer to a love cook" said zoro continuing his lifting while looking at robin.

Robin just smiled faintly. "cook-san, Mr. swordsman just went up here to train" said robin looking at sanji.

"yes robin-swan, if this moss head tries to disturb you just call me okay?" said sanji with heart shaped eyes and dancing.

"Oi, Keep Your Mouth SHUT Love cook!!" said zoro angrily being pissed at sanji flirting with robin.

After a while. The rest of the straw hats waked up and was heading to the kitchen for breakfast.

"IM HUNGRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled luffy on the kitchen. "FOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDD!!!!!" he yelled again.

Nami being pissed punched luffy's head. "SHUT UP! CAN"T YOU WAIT!!" yelled name at luffy

"OHHHH… Nami-chwan you looked more beautiful when your angry!" said sanji.

"IM HUNGRY!!!!! GIVE ME FOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!! Luffy yelled again. And Nami punched him two times.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!" yelled name angrily.

"Good morning everyone" said hancock while walking towards her chair.

"good morning" said the others. While sanji came to her. "good morning hancock-chan! How was your sleep?"

Hancock just smiled and looked at luffy. "Luffy-kun, are you ok?" said hancock worried. Then luffy looked at him and gave a big yell. "IM HUNGRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!" then nami punched him again.

"Poor luffy" chopper said again.

Usopp, Frankie and brook just nodded in agreement to chopper.

While the rest was looking at luffy. Robin and Zoro went in. "Good morning she said" then sat down.

"Morning" everyone replied, while Sanji was giving robin a cup of coffee.

"Can we eat" said luffy. Then name looked at him. "OK LUFFY, we could eat!" said name.

"YOSH!!!!" said Luffy happily.

Right when they were about to start there was a movement. Hancock and crocodile felt the move but the others didn't seem to be bothered. Then again, but this time it was accompanied with a loud noise. Sanji looked out the window and saw a small boat being surrounded by two small sea kings.

"Oi, there's a boat there being attack by sea kings" said sanji running outside.

"WHAT!!!! Sea king!!!" said the others running.

"Oi, we should help him" said luffy going to the boat. **GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET!**

Then the others went to help him. After the fight, Luffy saved the fisher and brought him to the ship. Name looking at the fisher. And thought. _It's a sunny day, why is he wearing a coat?_

"thank you for saving my life" the fisher said bowing.

"Its no problem" said luffy with his point finger rubbing his nose.

"What is your name?" said name "and what are you doing here?" chopper added.

"My name is Rio" the boy answered. "And I was fishing" he added.

"FISHING?!!!" everyone said confused.

"Yes" said rio.

"how can you go so far fishing?" said Frankie?

"what do you mean far?" said the boy confused.

"FAR!!" said nami. "The island that is the closest in this point is Drazil, and it will take 10 days to get there." Nami added.

"No" said the boy. I leave in an island half a days travel.

"WHAT??!!" said nami. "That isn't true!" said nami looking at her map.

"Whats the name of the Island?" asked luffy.

"SELESTIAZ" said rio. "Is there FOOD there?" asked luffy drooling.

The boy smiled. "Yes, our island is famous for its roast wild pig" said rio with a smile. "YOSH!! CAN WE GO THERE?" luffy asked nami.

"No" said nami. "if we take a detour our travel towards drazil will be getting longer" she added.

Then the boy removed his coat. And everyone was shocked! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…. GOLD!!!!!!!!!"

Rio dumbfounded and confused. "Oh, you mean this?" said rio holding a gold belt buckle and gold bracelets. "where did you find that" yelled nami, pushing everyone to talk to rio.

"our island is known as the gold island and our city Zylenia is known as the Golden Kingdom" said rio smiling.

Everyone's jaw dropped upon hearing this. "I see" said nami. "Ok rio point us the direction of your island" nami said with beli signed eyes.

"look at her, a moment ago she wasn't interested at the boy's island and when she found out its an island with lots of gold she changed her mind" Usopp and chopper whispering, then was punched in the head by nami. "SHUT UP!" "we must accompany this boy to his island because its dangerous" said nami holding rio's head. And everyone just looked at her blankly.

**

* * *

Yes, 4****th**** chapter done. Hope you have fun reading it=)**

**5****th ****chapter.**

**SELESTIAZ ISLAND AND THE KINGDOM OF ZYLENIA**


	5. Surprising News and the Island of Gold

**Surprising News and The Island of gold**

* * *

Headed to rio's home island. The straw hat crew was on the way to a new island that was not mentioned on any map. On the deck Robin was sitting on her usual spot reading a book and trying to find out more about the mysterious island that they are headed while sanji was asking her if she want's some coffee or pastries, luffy was on the head of sunny, looking at the distant horizon. While hancock was looking at luffy. "luffy-kun, please be careful you might fall down" said the worried hancock. Luffy just looked at her then said "I okay Hancork"

"Rio what kind of place is your island" chopper said yeah, I want to know that too?" asked usopp.

"well you see, our island has nothing special to offer but gold" said rio. "I see" said chopper and usopp quietly. And looked at brook, let's go there said chopper to rio.

Brook was on the deck playing a song. " Yohohoho" laughing brook while chopper danced and rio clapped.

"chopper, did you know I was the champion in east blue for dancing" said usopp.

"wow! Is that true usopp? Said the two boys, with sparkles in their eyes.

"Where is nami" asked Frankie. Crocodile looked at him "I think that girl is on her room" answered crocodile then continue to smoke his cigar. "I see" said Frankie. "I think I'll check on her" said sanji. "Nami-chwan, what are you doing?" said sanji heart shaped eyes and wobbling. "I'm fixing and editing the map that ace gave luffy" said nami a bit concentrated on what she's doing.

"is there anything you want nami-chwan?" said sanji, "I'm fine sanji" said nami. "Okay nami-chwan" said sanji then left.

On the deck, robin was still reading a book and drinking a cup of coffee that sanji gave her. While zoro was on the crows nest doing his 1 finger push-ups. "999", "1000" said zoro then stood up. when he looked down the deck he saw robin and got pissed when he saw sanji flirting with he.

"damn that curlie-love-struck cook" said zoro angrily. He normally doesn't care when sanji flirts with robin. But after that night he won't allow it. But he thought _Robin did not actually agreed on us. _Then he thought _ I have to talked to her to find out. Yeah, when we reach that island. I'll talk to her._ Then he nodded his head. Ok, that's the plan.

"where is that island" said luffy being impatient.

"Oi rio!" yelled luffy. Then rio looked to him, "how much longer" said luffy being really impatient.

"we are nearly there" said rio smiling. "nearly" said chopper. " I still don't see any islands" said Frankie.

"yeah, me toooooooooooooooooo" second luffy, "I want to eat that roast" said luffy to himself.

Then a Huge bird flew by and dropped a paper. "What's that?" yelled luffy looking at the huge bird.

"that's the bird paper" rio said. "bird paper" said chopper and luffy with sparkles in their eyes. Then luffy stopped.

"Is that bird eatable?" he asked, Rio looked at him dumbfounded. "no, I don't think that it can be eaten luffy-san" said rio still confused at luffy's question.

"whats this paper" said usopp picking it up. and was shocked at the headline.

"Oi, Look at here" said usopp whit urgency.

"What is it?!!" asked the others. While luffy was looking at the distant.

Frankie went to usopp then read the article, and was shocked too.

"Oi, what is it" said the others. Looking at Frankie.

Then Frankie showed them the article.

It was sanji's picture, then they all laugh. Even robin and hancock. Luffy almost fell at the head of sunny. "SANJI!!!!!!!!!!" yelled luffy. "Oi, whats going on?" asked sanji. Then they showed the picture. He nearly fainted. "WHAT!!!!!!" yelled sanji. Then they all laughed. "Oi whats going on?" said zoro to everyone. Then Luffy showed the picture to him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, LOVE COOK YOU DIDN'T?" said zoro laughing.

Then they all looked to sanji depressed and all. "why" said sanji. "why" he mubbled.

**The picture was sanji flirting and kissing the cheek of the female version of ivankov at Sabaody Archipelago.**

They were all laughing then Frankie turned serious. "Oi!!!" he yelled.

The straw hats all looked at him.

"It seem like the world government found two replacements of Boa hancock and jimbie as Shichibukai" said Frankie.

"what?" said usopp. "already" said hancock. "who might be the new members of the Shichibukai" robin asked Frankie.

**The article reads:**

**The seven warlords might lost two strong members. But the world government is in rejoice in finding the replacements of the "pirate empress boa hancock and knight of the sea jimbie" the two new members of the Shichibukai proved their strength by helping in the fight with whitebeard. The two new shichibukai are introduced as…**

**The Captain of the Blue Fist Pirates: The executioner Gordon Kahn**

**And the Captain of the Silith Pirates: Gate Priestess Raura**

**And as a replacement of the Yonkou whitebeard. The world government choose the Pirate KIBA.**

**End of the article.**

"I never heard those names before" said Frankie thinking.

"I have" said hancock. "the gate priestess.. I fought her before" hancock said.

"WHAT!!!!!" said every one. "yes, I was nearly beaten if it wasn't for sengoku" hancock said quietly.

"WHAT!!!!!" surprised at what hancock said. "THAT WOMAN IS A MONSTER" said hancock.

Everyone was silenced by the words hancock said. "GATE PRIESTESS and EXECUTIONER" said luffy.

Everyone was silent but then rio said. "there, there's **Selestiaz island**"

Everyone looked in ahh as they saw the island.

"Oi, I thought you said your island has nothing else to offer but gold" said usopp angrily.

"yes, that's true" said rio.

"what do you explain that!" chopper and usopp yelled!

ISLAND DESCRIPTION:

The island has a base with trees and mountains. But the odd feature is it has 3 Huge statues holding in what seems to be land. On top of it. And in top of the land is what seems to be buildings. And in the center of the 3 status is a very Huge fountain with gold angels and white stone statue holding them up. There are 18 water falls that runs through the lands. And in the 3rd statue. There's another statue holding in what seems to be a castle made in pure gold.

**

* * *

Yes, I'm done on the 5**** chapters.**

**Hope you had fun reading it=)**

**6****th**** chapter. Adventures on the island of gold**


	6. The Mysterious Woman

I don't own One piece. Simply fan made and some characters are fictional=)

* * *

**Adventures on the Island of gold and the Mysterious Woman**

"Look!" yelled luffy "Look there" said chopper "And over there" said usopp. Pointing on the huge statues that carrying a huge island on top.

"Rio, what are those statues" said robin looking at the huge statues. "oh, that?" said rio. "those are the three Gods who created the island" he added. "the elders have told of many stories about the past and it all came from a huge stone on the castle" he said to robin. "A stone?" said robin. Rio just nodded at robin. "I see" robin said and looked at the statues again, while the others are getting ready.

Sanji on the other hand is still depressed on seeing those picture. "How would I know that he is a guy" he mumbled.

Nami looking at the island "oh by the way rio, how long will it take for us to travel to get on the city?" Asked nami to rio. "oh, it will take 20 days" he told name and smiled. "Twenty DAYS!!" everyone asked.

"hehe. I'm just joking" said rio. "wew" said nami. "okay how long will it really take for us to get to the city" said nami.

"it will take us at least a day and a half" said rio. "but there is a town half way. "really? What town would that be?" asked usopp.

"my town, the town of altiale" said rio smiling. "ok then" said name. "we are nearing the port" yelled Frankie.

"Ok guys, prepare for docking" nami yelled and instructing the guys on the work. Before docking everyone heard a beautiful voice coming from the island.

"who is that" said usopp "or maybe what is that?" said Frankie briefly.

"rio? Can you tell us what is that?" then rio looked up and smiled. "oh that? That voice is coming from the islands most priced possession" rio smiled again.

"Priced possession?" nami said with beli eyes. "yes" said rio "that beautiful voice is coming from our lands Songstress" rio added. "SONGSTRESS?" everyone asked.

"YES, the elders say that her voice protects the island from danger" rio said looking at the sky. "SHE??" said sanji suddenly up.

Rio nodded at sanji. "Is she beautiful?" sanji asked again.

"Look at him, he was depressed a while ago and when he heard the term **BEAUTIFUL** he suddenly snapped out of it" usopp whispering to chopper. Sanji looked at usopp "Oi, what are you saying!!" he yelled angrily, then kicked usopp. "USOPP!!" yelled chopper.

"so is she beautiful?" sanji asked again to rio. "I don't know" rio said looking up. "Nobody has ever seen her before" he added. "Nobody?" said nami. "Even those elders?" asked Frankie. Rio just nodded. Then while docking. "Oi zoro, drop the anchor" nami yelled. "Okay" said zoro while he looked at robin, she was fixing her backpack and holding a book.

"Oi ZORO WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!!" yelled nami. "OKAY!" said zoro then helped drop the anchor.

Sanji was looking on the port when he noticed a Beautiful woman standing looking at the sky.

Then he suddenly jumped then went to the woman. "Hi miss, I'm sanji" he said to with heart shape eyes and eyebrows.

"Whats your name?" he said. The beautiful woman just looked at him. Then she smiled.

Sanji was captivated at the instance she smiled. "AHHHHHHHHHH, I can die happy" he yelled.

Then everyone looked at him on the port. "Oi, love struck cook!" yelled zoro "WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE!!" zoro added.

Sanji looked at the woman, but she was gone. "Oi, What are you doing their?" said nami. Sanji didn't hear what nami said. Then everyone was shocked when he didn't come to nami when she called him. Even nami was shocked.

"wha…what happened.." everone asked..

"Oi, did you see that woman?" sanji yelled back. "What woman?" asked Frankie? "That woman that I was talking too" said sanji again. Then Frankie looked at sanji then whippered to chopper. "You should check whats happening to the cook, I think seeing that picture damaged him."

Chopper looked shocked then went to his clinic. "I'll help you sanji" said chopper running.

When the ship was finally docked. Everyone was talking on the plan.

"Ok, Rio said that it will take us a day and a half to get to the city. But we have a town half way" said nami to the others

"And I should think we should pack lightly" she added, then looked at everyone.

"Ok that's the plan for our trip, and for the city we will think about that when we get there, okay?" then everyone nodded in agreement. "Let's go" yelled luffy running.

"you idiot! You don't know where the town is!" yelled nami, while Robin smiled at nami. "it seems like our captain haven't lost his spirit" said robin to nami.

"yeah, I think from all the things he had been through he will grow up a bit. But I guess I was hoping to much" nami smiled at robin. As they were walking, sanji looked depressed again. "who was that woman" he keeps on asking his self. Then rio wlaked besides him. "could you describe the woman you seen Mr. curly eye-browed man?" rio asked looking at him.

"Poor kid, he doesn't know what's going to happen when he says something like that" usopp said to chopper. Then Frankie said briefly. "I think the boy already knows that" looking at usopp laughing.

Then sanji stopped, then he lit his cigar. "The woman has long black hair, has black eyes and red lips then she wore a blue dress that has some gold accents to and she wore a gold chest armor" said sanji. Then rio stopped. Then looked at sanji.

"Gold armor?" he asked. "YEAH!" said sanji. "do you know her" said sanji looking happy.

Then rio just walked faster. "Oi kid" said sanji.

"Did you see that chopper" said usopp. "yes" said chopper. "It seems like my observation on sanji is correct" said usopp. "really" said chopper. Then Frankie thought _the kids reaction was alarming, when he found out that the woman sanji was talking was wearing a gold armor._

Meanwhile

"Yes. A group of people just landed on the west port" said a voice

"I see, Just keep on following them" said an unknown man

"YES!!!!"

**

* * *

Yes 6 chapters done. Hope you like it.**

**Please do review so that I will know if I will change or add something. Thank you=)**

**Chapter 7: the town of Altiale**


	7. The Island of Gold

**Adventures on the island of Gold**

* * *

As the straw Hat crew walked on the forest a mysterious Figure was following them.

"Oi, someone is following us" said zoro to usopp and chopper. "WHAT!!!!!!!!" they both yelled. Then everyone looked at them.

"Shut your mouth!" said zoro angrily. "Act normal" said zoro. Then usopp and chopper walked "Nice weather were having right chopper" usopp said to chopper with sweat drops. "Yes, nice weather" said chopper shaking. "Idiots" said zoro then just slaped his self.

Looking around nami looked at robin, "Do you see any gold around?" asked name to robin. Robin just looked at her and said "I don't nami-san", "Yeah me too" added frankie. But never said anything to rio.

While walking, the rest was now wondering too why the land is called Golden Island.

"I don't see any gold" said luffy scratching his head. Rio just looked at him then smiled.

" Luffy-san, this place is called **forest ordinaire**" then everyone at rio.

"forest odinire??" luffy asked a little confused. "ordinaire" said rio, "this is the forest that will lead to the golden Gate" added rio.

"What is the golden gate" asked luffy, chopper and usopp. Rio just pointed on the sky.

Then everyone looked up, Then everyone's jaw dropped. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"WOWWWWW" said luffy, usopp and chopper with sparkles in their eyes.

"the gate is pure gold" nami said with beli eyes. Then luffy ran towards the gate. "LUFFY!! WAIT!!" yelled nami.

"the gate is towering over the trees and looked like it's the size of a small mountain" said Frankie looking at the gate.

Upon reaching the gate, Everyone was surprised at what they saw. two giant stoned statues with gold armor stand at the gate.

Then suddenly 3 shadows came then came out the forest. Everyone startled then prepared for a fight.

"HELLO EVERYONE!" yelled the people who came out the forest. Everyone looked at them confused.

"My name is Reso" said the 1st man, "my name is Meso" said the other man "my name is poi" said the last one.

"And we are the worlds most famous robbers THE ESO-ESO GANG!" everyone dumbfounded by the scene.

"Hey why is your name different from the others" yelled luffy at poi. The man was depressed.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE OUR BROTHER SAD!!!" yelled the two men. Luffy was puzzled. "what do you mean?" said luffy confused.

"Is he stupid?" ask the men. "No! I'm Monkey D. Luffy" yelled luffy at the men. Then everyone was dumbfounded.

"Oi, Luffy. You should not talk to strangers most specially weird ones!" yelled nami punching luffy on his head.

"we should get going" rio said then walked past the three men. As they walked passed "HOW DARE YOU!" said the three men. Then grabbed Robin. "NOW GIVE US YOUR MONEY!"

"LET ROBIN GO!!!" said zoro and sanji angrily. The three men was shocked. "Don't worry" said robin with a smile.

Robin crossed her arms on her chest then closed her eyes. "Brother, I think she is scared" said the man. Then suddenly.

**SEIS FLEUR**, then six arms came up from the bodies of the three men, "WHAT IS THIS" they said. **SLAP!!** Robin said. "AHHHHHHHH" yelled the men then dropped at the ground.

"WOW!" said rio looking at robin. "You are strong" looking at robin in amazement, "You have some powers too, Just like the Golden gurads" added rio.

"Golden gurads?" asked Nami. "ohh, its nothing" said rio then walked to the gates. "Nami-san, I feel there is something the boy is hiding from us?" said Frankie briefly.

"I know" said nami looking at rio. "Oi, What are you talking about?" said luffy confused. "SHUT UP!!" said name then punched him. "OWWWWWW" yelled luffy. Robin just looked at luffy the smiled.

"oi, why are you smiling?" said a voice. Then robin looked. "Nothing zoro-kun" said robin with a warm smile. "Robin, can I ask you something?" said zoro while they walked. Robin just looked at him.

"Okay Zoro-kun, What is it that you want to say? Robin said with a smile.

Zoro blushed "Are we Off.." before he could finish his question the Gate Opened.

"robin! Come here, you should see this" yelled nami. Robin looked at zoro

"what is it your going to ask zoro-kun?" said robin at zoro. He just looked then smiled. "Never Mind" said zoro then looked at the opened Gate. "YOHOHOHO" brook was laughing. "WOWWWWW!!!" yelled luffy.

When Robin and Zoro seen the view inside the gate, they were shocked on what they see.

Rio walked then stopped. "Welcome to the Golden Land of Salestiaz" then looked up the three statues holding the three islands above. Nami was speechless and so are the others. Luffy, just ran inside then Yelled.

Usopp and chopper had sparkles on their eyes. Frankie has a sweat drop looking at the tall statues.

"I can't believe a place like this excist" said hancock looking at the sky and the surrounding.

Sanji and zoro just looked around. Crocodile wasn't that all impressed on what he seen. And robin was looking at the huge statues. But stopped and looked at the middle, Where a huge fountain stands.

"what is that" said robin at rio. Rio looked at her. "It's the Fountain of Golden Knowledge" said rio. Then robin stopped walking then looked. "golden knowledge?" she repeated..

Zoro noticed her expression. "Quite a view" he said going at her side. Robin just looked at him and smiled.

"yes… yes it is.." robin answered with a smile.

Nami was running around "GOLD, GOLD, GOLD" she said then ran at the golden lake then picking up the golden rocks on the shores. "It looks like our navigator will be a bit busy" said crocodile. And the rest looked at him.

"Oi rio" said Frankie "so where is your town" he added. "Our town" said rio. Then looked up and pointed on an floating island in the sky. "our town is there' said rio then smilled.

Then everyone looked. "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "How the Hell are we going to get there" everyone asked.

The rio smiled. Then pointed on a group of building, "we should go there first" said rio smiling, then the rest followed.

Getting there they were shocked on what the saw. "Whats that? Said sanji and frankie, "WOWWW!!" said luffy, chopper and usopp in amazement.

"This is what we are going to ride to get to my town" said rio holding a soft chair with wheels.

* * *

**Island Description.**

_Inside the gate there are a group of greek styled building, and on the center a floating fountain with a huge hole right below it. There is a golden waterfall falling from the middle island and made a golden lake below. The trees have golden leaves and there are small pillars of marble and on top are small golden statues._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please do review. Thank you.**


	8. The Festive town of Altiale

**The Festive Town of Altiale**

* * *

Upon seeing the transportation that they are going to use to get to the rio's town. The straw hat crew just looked at rio Dumbfounded.

"Are you kidding me?" said nami angrily. "How will that chair with wheels take us up there!" she added.

"Oi, don't be joking around kid" said sanji lighting a cigar. Then Luffy suddenly jump, sat down the chair all excited and sparkles in his eyes. "YOSH!!" yelled luffy clapping his hands. "Oi, you are not moving? How could be amazing?" said sanji smoking.

Robin looked at luffy then smiled. "Is it comfortable luffy-kun?" said robin, "Yes robin, it is very comfy" bouncing up and down on the chair. "I'm moving" said luffy all excited again. "Idiot!!" yelled zoro, sanji and nami.

Then an old man went out the building. "Here is your whistle rio." Said the man giving it to rio. "Luffy-san, you might want to hold on that wheel" said rio before blowing the whistle. "Hold? Here?" asked luffy holding on the wheel. _ A high pitched sound suddenly echoed.__** "**_What is that?" said Frankie looking up. then everyone looked up also. Then a golden wings swoop down and attached it self up at the side of the chair where luffy sat.

"AHHHHHHehehehe" yelled luffy holding his hat and looking down at the others. "Luffy!!!" yelled nami and hancock. "What is that?!" said the both of them.

"Hohoho. New timers eh" said the old man looking at the sky. "That is the primary transport here at the Island, the albatross wings." Luffy was laughing and looking at how high he is. "Oi, how do a stir this?" he yelled looking at rio. "luffy san you will stir it moving the wheels on the side." Yelled rio looking up. "WOW!!!" said chopper looking up. "I want to try it" Said chopper looking at rio. "Okay chopper-san" "wait, how much will this cost us?" said nami looking at the old man. "Hohoho. Its free young lady, you don't have to pay me anything." said the old man looking at nami. "What? Are you sure?" asked nami.

"Hohoho. Yes, I can't charge payment for the people who rescued my grandson from the sea kings" the man said holding his beard. "Yosh!! Chopper! Get one now!!" luffy yelled, looking at chopper. Then chopper looked at rio. "Can I go next rio?" asked chopper. "hey, how about me?" yelled usopp. The old man just laughed then brought out a two seater chair. "Here is the chair young ones" said the old man. The two looked at the chair the sat immediately. "Hold on" said robin looking at chopper with a smile. Chopper just nodded. The rio blew the whistle. "WAAAAAhehehe" yelled the two looking at luffy. "oi luffy want a race?" said usopp. Luffy just looked at him then agreed.

"Here are the other chairs" said the old man. Then zoro thought, _this will be the right time to ask her about us._ Then he Looked at robin then went to her. "Robin" he said softly. "Do you like to seat with me" asked zoro looking at robin. Then she looked at him and smiled. "Okay zoro-kun, That would be nice" said robin.

"Ok, lets pair up" said name looking at the chairs. Then sanji looked and thought, _there is a four seater chair. My chance to be with nami-chwan, robin-swan and hancock-chan._ Then he suddenly jump and the chair. "Nami-chwan you could seat here." yelled sanji, trying to find her. "I'm sorry sanji, I'm seating with rio" said nami who is now seating. Sanji a little depressed. "Hancock-chan, would you like to seat here beside me?" looking around trying to find hancock. "I am sorry sanji, But I would like to seat here" said hancock seating on a one seater chair. Then sanji stopped "at least robin-swan will surely seat with me" said to himself looking at zoro who sat at the two seater. "Robin-swan come and seat with me" yelled sanji looking at robin.

Robin just smiled and looked at sanji. "I'm sorry -san, it seems like there is no more seat left there" robin said looking at him. "What do you.." turning his head to look at the seat besides him, before he could finish, **Stopped.** There on his seat. Crocodile, Brook and Frankie was sitting already. "oi brook go seat with zoro over there" said sanji angrily. "Yohoho, It seems like I can't do that, Yohoho" said brook. before sanji could speak a high note echoed again.

"I'll see you tonight grandpa" said rio looking at him.

Then new pairs of wings attached at the chair. Sanji just stopped and looked at nami, robin and hancock all depressed.

Meanwhile while they where flying toward rio's island. Luffy, Chopper and usopp was enjoying there race. Hancock was looking at luffy and name was talking to rio. Sanji just looked at the sky depressed. While zoro was holding his katana's and robin was reading. Zoro looked at robin.

"What an island this turned to be" said zoro to robin. The she looked at him "yes, the island has some pretty interesting features" said robin looking at him. Then zoro just nodded. The he thought_ how could I ask her that. Getting the right time is harder that I thought._

"DAMN IT! Why is asking her if we could be in a relationship so hard!!! " he suddenly yelled then stopped, then nervously looked at robin. She just looked at him confused. "What did you say zoro-kun?" said robin faintly with a small smile.

Zoro looked at her shrugging. "I…" "do y…." before he finished his question. Robin layed her head on zoro's shoulders "If you like zoro-kun" zoro looked at her then robin looked at him. "but it will be in secret zoro-kun?" asked robin zoro nodded and kissed her forehead.

hearing a loud sound "At last!" said rio looking at the island. "that's my town over there." He said to nami, and she looked at the town in ah..

Luffy, chopper and usopp looked at the town. "Its like there is a celebration there" said luffy clapping. "yeah, it looks like a they are having fun there" chopper added.

"YOSH!!! Lets go faster wingies" yelled luffy. "Lets goOooooooooooooooOooo!! Luffy flew so fast he almost fell. "hehehehe.. faster!!" he said laughing And the others was shocked. "LUFFY!!!!!!!" yelled nami while hancock was worried.

Upon reaching the island everyone was smiling on what they saw. Colorful lights, houses and banners all over, and happy looking people on the streets greeting each other and to luffys enjoyment, FOOD and lots of it.

**

* * *

Yes, I'm done. This will be the last chapter for a while. Hope you had fun reading.**

**And please do review or comment=)**


	9. Nilar Blanche

* * *

**I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE OR THE CHARACTERS ON ONE PIECE. **

**SOME CHARACTERS ARE PURELY FICTIONAL AND HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE MANGA ITSELF.**

**AND THIS STORY IS PURELY FANMADE=)  
**

**

* * *

Nilar Blanche**

After arriving at the town the straw hat crew stood at the entrance of Altiale. While the others was standing, luffy came running inside the town. "LUFFY!" yelled nami then usopp and chopper ran after him "Don't worry nami we will keep an eye to luffy" said usopp. Then nami waved. Then she looked at the chair and wings. "Rio what are we going to do with this chairs?"

"Oh, don't worry about nami-san" said rio walking at a small building.

"Here you go" rio said giving the whistle to the man. "Hey rio, why did you gave him the whistle?" said nami urgently,

"We would still want to go to the city." added nami. "Oi, how are we supposed to get down back at the base if we cant use those wings?" asked Frankie, rio looked at him "JUMP" said rio with shadows on his eyes. Everyone was surprised at the words rio said.

"Oi, I thought something is wrong with this kid" Frankie yelled getting ready to attack. "Oi Frankie he is just a kid" yelled sanji.

Then the man went to them. "Funny bunch of people you brought here" said the man smiling, then rio smiled, "I was kidding" rio said then laughed.

"This is my father" said rio "we run the albatross wing rentals here in the town" his father said.

"That is why he gave me the whistle to keep it until you are ready to leave the town" added his rio's father. While Frankie just stood still motionless until the others went in the town. "oi, wait for me!" Frankie yelled running trying to catch up.

The crew was in ah at the town as the walked through. "What beautiful town this is" said nami "and look at the stores" she added.

Robin just smiled at her. While hancock was looking at the men who is falling for her beauty. "I despise them" she said quietly to herself, then sanji went up to her "Hancock-chan" the love struck cook said with heart shape eyes and eyebrows.

"Tsssss, there he goes agin" zoro said to himself. Then robin smiled, "You seem to be irritated zoro-kun" said robin faintly. Zoro looked at her and smiled. "nah" he said then touch her hair back.

"So mister, Is your town always like this?" said brook at rio's dad. "Yeah, I was wondering the same thing" said nami looking at the town. Rio's father smiled "No, Our town isn't always like this" he said. "I see, are you celebrating something?" asked brook, then the man just stood up. "yes we are celebrating something very important"

"What are you celebrating?" asked nami looking at the town.

"Special Persons are here on our village right now" said rio's father faintly. "Is he the ruler or something?" asked frankie.

Then both rio and his father stopped walking. "NO. This celebration is for the Lands protectors the GOLDEN GURADS" said rio's father looking up.

"You should not speak of the King that way" added rio's father with shadows on his eyes. "If the soldiers were to hear that, you will be killed in the spot where you stand." _Golden gurad? thats the same name rio said when robin used her devil fruit power, _Nami thought to her self.

**FLASHBACK:**

**SEIS FLEUR**, then six arms came up from the bodies of the three men, "WHAT IS THIS" they said. **SLAP!!** Robin said. "AHHHHHHHH" yelled the men then dropped at the ground.

"WOW!" said rio looking at robin. "You are strong" looking at robin in amazement, "You have some powers too, Just like the **_Golden gurads_**"

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

Then everyone paused and looked at the man.

Then luffy together with usopp and chopper ran towards them. "Oi, what happened Luffy? Why are you running" asked Nami looking at them. Then a man came running "YOU KID!! GIVE ME THE MONEY YOU OWE ME!!!" then everyone looked at Luffy.

"the man said its free" said luffy looking at his crew "THE SAMPLES WAS FREE" said the man angrily. "The I ate only the free food he said to me" luffy said "YEAH! YOU ATE ONLY THE FREE FOOD!!" yelled the man.

"Is that so, if he only ate the free food, why does he have to pay?" asked nami looking at the man.

"BECAUSE HE ATE ALL MY FREE SAMPLESS!!!" yelled the man angrily. Then nami punched luffy on his head.

"Stupid" yelled nami angrily. "how much does he owe you?" asked nami at the vendor.

"5,000 Niro" said the man. Then everyone looked at luffy. The luffy just smiled. "here" said nami. Then the man just looked at her "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO HUH!!! GIVING ME THIS WORTHLESS PIECE OF PAPER!!! yelled the man agrily. then the rest of the straw hats paused.

"WHat is niro?!" asked the others. the man just looked at them "Oi, YOU DON"T KNOW WHAT NIRO IS?!!" asked the man loudly looking at the villigers. then rio's father went to the angry man. "Here 5000 niros" he said, "just keep quiet and and i'll give you 3000 niros" said rio's father. the man just nodded, then took the money.

Then the man leaved "Nice doing Business with you" he said waving the money. then nami looked at luffy angrily.

"LOOK AT WHAT ALMOST HAPPEN!! yelled nami punching luffys head. "don't worry about it young lady" said rio father. "What are niro?" said frankie. "NIRO are the islands currency." replied the man. then everyone nodded.

"Mr. how can we get some niros?" asked nami looking at rio's father. "we should go to the exchange shop" said rio's father then nami looked at him and nodded.

Robin just smiled looking at luffy. "Is the food here Delicious captain-san?" asked robin, then luffy nodded with his huge grin.

After exchanging beli to niro the crew walked around the golden street.

"Is there any hotels here?" asked sanji at rio's dad. "Yes there is a hotel here" replied rio's father. Then rio looked at them. "you should stay with us the night" he said smiling looking at them then looked at his father. "if you want us to stay with you" said nami.

"Dad, can they stay with us for the night? Can they? Can they?" he asked his father. His father just looked at rio and nodded. "YOSH!!" yelled luffy. "Nami give me money" ask luffy at nami. "NO!!" said nami. "WHY? WE WONT BE SPENDING ANY MONEY ON A HOTEL!" luffy yelled. "BE QUIET!!!" yelled nami then punched luffy at his head.

Then rio looked at them smiling. "We should go first at our house, then you show them the town" said rio's father then rio. He just nodded, then looked at the others.

sanji was looking around and didn't realise that the others was already gone. "Man! I can't believe that there are so many pretty girls around" sanji said, with heart shaped eyes and goofing. "Hi beautiful" he said to a woman who is selling golden flowers.

When suddenly a group of soldiers walked then pushed him. "OI, LOOK AT WHERE YOUR GOING!!" sanji yelled. The soldier stopped "WHO SAID THAT!!!" said the soldier and looked around trying to find who could have said that to him. "Enough of that we must find Lady Blanche" said the other guard, "why is lady blanche always sneaking around" said the soldier then they left.

"OI…" "Let me go" sanji said trying to look at the person who is covering his mouth.

"WEEEW! That was a close one. Good thing I stopped you" said a voice "Or else they will see me here hiding" the voice added then let go of sanji's mouth.

"Oi, what the HELL…" before he could finish he was shocked who the person holding him was.

"YOU!!!!" said sanji with heart shape eyes. Then the person smiled.

"I see, so you still remembered me" the voice said with a smile.

Then sanji just dropped at her "so beautiful" he said faintly looking at her

The woman smiled "I'm _**Nilar blanche**_, Nice meeting you" the woman said to sanji.

**

* * *

Hope had fun reading it. I couldn't resist but to upload this. **

**Please review. Thank you=)**


	10. Strongest Warriors

**The Golden Gurad

* * *

**

"There it is, that's our house" rio said pointing at the two story house on a small hill. "Let's go!!" yelled luffy. Then nami suddenly punched him "DON"T YOU DARE RUN TOWARDS THE HOUSE!!" she yelled looking at luffy. "Oi, Where is sanji?" usopp asked looking at everyone. "sanji is gone?" said chopper. "he might be chasing some girls on the town" brook said laughing. "Maybe he got lost?" asked Frankie, nami just looked at them and laughed.

"Come on guys, Sanji getting lost? That's impossible maybe he is just chasing girls on the town like brook said." said nami, while walking towards the house.

"I would believe it if zoro was the one who gets lost" she added, "Oi!!!" Yelled zoro angrily, when nami looked at chooper she noticed that he was worried.

"Don't worry too much, ok chopper." Nami said with a smile. "I'm sure he will follow us here" she added, chopper nodded and smiled.

meanwhile on the town.

Upon hearing the name of the beautiful woman in-front of him, sanji hold the woman's hands._ Her hands are so soft, her skin so smooth_, he thought then he looked at her, Blanche gave him a warm smile. "Blanche-chan!!" he yelled with steam rushing out his nose.

"It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman like you blanche-chan" said sanji all goofy, then he paused and became serious. "A princess like you will need a prince" he said looking at her and holding her hands. blanche just giggled and looked at sanji.

"Me? A princess?" she asked him, "Yes, beauty such as yours is hard to find" said sanji looking at her. "That is why you must be the islands princess" he added, the woman smiled then looked at sanji.

"Then will you help me find a prince for me" Blanche said with a warm smile, "I know it's very hard to find a prince here." She said again, Sanji just looked at her.

"You don't need to look any further my dear Blanche, because the man in-front of you is a prince" then he paused. "A prince that can only exist in fairytales" he said holding his chin looking at the sky. "Huh?" was all that blanche could say to him.

Then paused and she smiled. "Is that so? Does the handsome prince have a name?" said Blanche looking at him.

"sanji" he said confidently with a smile. "Nice meeting you Prince sanji" she said giving him a warm smile. He looked with heart shape eyes holding her hands "Blanche-chan" sanji yelled so loud that the soldiers heard his voice.

"Oi, did you hear that?" asked the guard. "Yes, it said Blackie" said the other soldier, "No, it said burger" the other soldier said. "Oi, Stop it you two!' yelled the other soldier. "It clearly said Bathtub" said the soldier confidently. Then the other nodded. Then the town's people who heard them looked dumbfounded with sweat drops.

_Meanwhile at rio's house._

"It's getting dark and sanji isn't here yet" said chopper. Then zoro stood up. "I'll go find that love cook!" he said shrugging his head. "NO!!" yelled nami, "You just want to find a bar here and drink!" she added. Then zoro just waved his hand then walked to the door.

"I will accompany Mr. Swordsman nami-san" said robin standing up and looking at zoro.

"Ok robin, please make sure he doesn't go to any bars" said nami looking at zoro. "Okay nami-san" said robin and smiled then went out the door.

"Oi, why did you have to say that? you don't have to accompany me." said zoro to robin.

"You see zoro-kun, your sense of direction isn't that great and I'm sure you will get lost if you headed out by yourself" robin said to zoro with a smile. Zoro blushed abit then looked at her then touched her hair.

"Do you know where to start looking?" robin asked zoro, he just scratched his head then looked at her. "I was hoping you know where too look" replied zoro with a smile.

"In that's the case, we should go look at the town's bar" robin said to zoro. He looked at her confuse. "Why a bar?" he asked puzzled. Robin just smiled and looked at zoro. He just looked at her with a big grin and walked towards the town.

Meanwhile Somewhere on the town,

"Have you found her?" asked a man to a soldier.

"N….No Sir…" the soldier replied shivering. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO KEEP AN EYE ON HER" said the voice angrily.

"Y…Yo..You see she used her power to trick us.." said the soldier.

Then somebody laughed. "Blanche escaped again I see" said the unknown man.

Then the soldiers looked. "I'll help you Idiot's go look for her" the unknown man said then walked out the door.

"FOLLOW HIM" the voice said angrily.

_Meanwhile..._

"WOW, never went out with a prince before" Blanche said to sanji. He looked at her then smiled.

"Then this is your lucky day" he replied, she looked at him and gave him a big smile. While the two are walking, sanji noticed that everyone in the town was scared and nervous. "What happened in this town?" sanji asked looking around.

"I don't know" she said looking at him then Hold his arm. Then sanji was surprised at what blanche did. He blushed and looked at her with heart shape eyes."Oi, love-cook!!" someone yelled.

Sanji snapped out and looked around and was surprised to see robin and zoro walking towards them. "Oi, where did you go stupid-cook!!" asked zoro looking at sanji. "We have been looking for you Mr. cook" said robin with a smile.

Then sanji just smiled. "Robin-swan!!" he yelled, "I would like you to meet Blanche" he said looking at robin.

Then Blanche smiled at them. "Nice meeting you" she said to robin. "Nice meeting you too " replied robin.

Blanche then looked at zoro and smiled "Nice meeting you green haired man, my name is blanche" she said. Zoro pissed at what the woman said, looked at her and never talked.

"Oi marimo, Did you just hear what blanche-chan said!" yelled sanji angrily. Zoro just looked at the town trying to find a bar so he could drink. "OI MARIMO" sanji yelled again ready to fight while zoro just looked at him.

"Mr. cook-san, Mr. Swordsman" said robin looking at the both of them. Zoro and sanji stopped and looked at robin.

"I think we should go back at rio's house, I'm sure Nami-san will get mad if we don't go back there at once" robin said smiling.

zoro nodded immediately when he saw robin's smile while sanji looked at blanche.

"Will you go with me to diiner blanche-chan" asked sanji to blunche with heart shape eyes.

"I'm not sure, what if they get mad" she said faintly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they won't mind if I brought you with me, right Robin-swan, Marimo?" sanji said looking at robin and zoro. Robin just smiled at sanji while zoro started to walk "see blnche-san" sanji said looking at her. "Okay prince" said Blanche with a warm smile then walked with sanji.

At rio's house everyone was in the normal mood. Luffy yelling food while nami is getting mad at him. Usopp and chopper was talking while brook was playing a song in his violin. "FOODDDD!!!' yelled luffy, "SHUT UP LUFFY!! HAVE SOME RESPECT!!!" yelled nami angrily.

Then rio's father smiled. "Don't worry food will be done after a while." said rio's mother.

"YOSHHH!!!" yelled luffy with his huge grin. Nami looked at luffy "DON'T YELL" she said then punched him, frankie and brook just looked at luffy.

Then the door suddenly opened. Everyone looked and saw it was zoro and robin together with sanji.

"Welcome back" said luffy with his huge grin. "what took you guys so long?" ask nami looking at them. Robin just smiled.

"Nami-chawn! How i miss you" said sanji all goofy. Then rio went to see them then stopped to see a woman behind them.

"Who is that" asked luffy everyone looking at the woman "yeah, who is she?" asked frankie. Then rio's father walked toward the dinning table holding some plates.

"this is Nilar Bl..." but before sanji could finish.. there was _a sound of plates dropping and breaking.._

"La…Lady blanche.." he said shivering and nervous, everyone looked at him dumbfounded then looked towards blanche.

"LADY BLANCHE" they all asked, she just looked and gave them all a warm smile.

"Oi, Do you know her mister?" asked sanji confused looking at rio's father, then blanche smiled and looked at sanji.

_then suddenly a laugh was heard. "Nihihihihi"_

Then a small stuff toyed looking man walked outside towards them.

"I found you atlast Blanche" a voice said "You caused so much trouble for those worthless soldiers already." the voice added.

Everyone looked at the man "A Talking RABBIT" yelled luffy all sparkles in his eyes then nami looked at him "IDIOT!!" she yelled then gave him a punch! while Blanche just smiled and looked at the man.

"I thought that you are going to find me sooner" said blanche with a smile, "But will you let me finish eating dinner with them first?" she asked then looked at sanji and smiled. "NO!! You must come with me!!" said the unknown man angrily. then sanji looked at the man pissed "O..' but before he could finish talking blanche covered his mouth.

"I'm starting to have fun, I won't come with you" she said then turned her back on the unknown man.

the man looked at blanche. "Are you going to ignore the order of **_RAKU_**!!" the voice said looking at blanche, She just stopped and paused then looked at sanji.

"It seems like the plan has changed, I'm not going to eat dinner with you prince, I'm really sorry" she said to sanji.

Then she looked at the others inside the house "Nice meeting all of you." she said then waved.

"We should talk again sometime prince" she said "YES BLANCHE-CHAN!!" yelled sanji with heart shape eyes.

"BYE-BYE prince" blanche yelled with a smile then walked with the unknown man.

Then rio's father looked at sanji. "You should avoid that person sonny!" he said nervously.

"Why would I do that" said sanji lighting a cigar. "You don't want to get involed with those kind of people" rio's father replied.

"What do you mean?" ask nami, "yeah, she looked nice to me." brook added. rio's father just stopped and looked at them.

"They are not what they may seem, they may look nice but they are really cruel" he said shivering. "NONSENSE!!!" sanji yelled smoking. "blanche-chan is a very kind and warm hearted person, she won't hurt a fly" he added calmly.

Then rio's father paused and looked at sanji "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT WHEN YOU JUST MET HER!" he yelled, sanji stopped at what he heard.

then rio's father looked outside "That woman and that man you saw just now.." before he could finish.

"THAT WAS A TALKING RABBIT" luffy yelled again. "SHUT UP!" yelled nami punching him.

Nami looked at rio's father "Please continue mr." she said softly, he looked at her then slightly nodded.

"Those two are members of the Golden Gurad" said rio's father still shivering with sweat drops.

"Golden gurad?" asked chopper. "I heard that before" said usopp. "Golden MURAD???" luffy said confused, "Is that Food?!" he asked, evrybody just looked at him. then nami looked at rio's father.

"What is that golden gurad stuff anyway?" asked nami. "I heard rio said it when we were on the gate and you said it a while ago" she added. Rio's father looked at her then paused, "The Golden Gurad are the kings personal Killing squad. They are the 7 strongest warriors in our land and the man named _RAKU_ stands as the leader of the group" he said looking down.

"Killing squad" said usopp nervous. "Strongest?" said chopper shaking,

"Yes, they possess special abilities normal people like us don't have" said rio's father.

"Come On Mister, My friends too have those kinds of abilities" said usopp with confidence. then the man just smiled.

"that may be true, but they are different.", "the Golden gurad are feared here at our island" he added, nami then looked at rio's father.

"If they are so strong, why haven't we heard about them" nami said looking at the man then usopp and the others nodded.

"Because they are forbiden to leave this island." he said then looked out.

"The gurads have powers so strong they deffended our land from many invadors like those marine high official and a pirate named kaidou" rio's father looking outside the window.

Everyone was shocked at what they heard. "High official?" usopp said shaking.. "KAIDOU" said nami nervous, Then there was silence.

Rio's father looked and stopped "Okay, enough about that, it's time to eat everybody" said rio's mother and brought out a large roast pig. Luffy yelled and drooled looking at the roast, But the others are still silent bothered by the words they heard. _Strong enough to fight kaidou…._ Those are the words that ran through everyones mind till the rest of the night.

**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter.**

**Please review.**


End file.
